


Story Requests & Rules

by JD-Winters (JonahDanteWinters)



Series: Crossovers, Short Stories, One-Shots and More [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahDanteWinters/pseuds/JD-Winters





	Story Requests & Rules

**Here are the rules for Avengers Crossover requests: (Stories don't have to be avengers crossovers)**

**How to request a story: Just leave your request in the comments below or on my tumblur account[Here](https://dante-the-queen-of-nerds.tumblr.com/submit)**

  1. **Can be connected to other oneshots/shorts**
  2. **Can be any age rating**
  3. **Smut not Allowed (I suck at writing it, I am however fine with making jokes, references about and also implying sex is happening)**
  4. **Graphic violence, torture, Swearing are allowed**
  5. **Can include any characters from Avengers or the X-men (characters are not limited to the movies)**
  6. **No Major character character deaths. hurt them as much as you like, but I REFUSE to kill them. (Tony, Loki, Logan, Thor, Stephen and T'Challa are my babies I love them 3, THEY ARE FORVER IMMORTAL IN MY HEART! ... 0.e, um whoops went to far there... Anyyyyyyy Way)**
  7. **I may add characters from fandoms outside the to listed.**
  8. **If you want an OC you have created to be included you will have to PM me a character Bio (profile)**
  9. **You can request characters from the following fandoms to crossover with the MCU Avengers/Moives:**



_Marvel Comics_

_Stan Lee's: Lucky Man_

_Daredevil (TV Show)_

_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_

_Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Assembled/Ultron Revolution (I have not seen season 4 which comes after UR)_

_Agents of S.M.A.S.H (Never finished watching *shrugs* oh well)_

_Jessica Jones (TV Show)_

_Iron Fist (TV Show)_

_Luke Cage (TV)_

_Punisher (TV)_

_Defenders (TV)_

_Agent Carter (STILL PISSED THIS WAS CANCLED AND LEFT ON A CLIFF HANGER, WTF HAPPWNS WITH THE ZERO MATTER!)_

_Wolverine/X-men (anime)_

_Ironman (Anime)_

_X-men: Evolution_

_Wolverine & the X-men_

_Iron Man Armoured Adventuers_

_DC Comics_

_DCEU Movies_

_DC Animated Moives_

_Young Justice_

_Arrow_

_Constantine (TV show... ALSO SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN CANCLED!)_

_Flash_

_Super Girl_

_DC's Legends of Tomorrow (haven't finished watching)_

_Gotham_

_Kyrpton_

_Lucifer (WHICH ALSO SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CANCLED!) :(_

_Seven Deadly Sins (Anime)_

_Blue Exorcist_ _(Anime)_

 _FairyTail_ _(Anime)_

_JJBA (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)_

_Voltron: Legendary Defenders_

_Sword Art Online (Shut up I like SAO okay... DEAL WITH IT!)_ _(Anime)_

_Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit_

_Sherlock (BBC)_

_Ninja Turtles (P.S. I know the new movies better than the newer cartoon... Stephen Amell For the Win! 3)_

_Transformers: Prime/Predacons Rising/Animated/G1 TV Show/Robots in Disguise 2016 (I know that one sucks)/Bayverse Movies/Rescue Bots (do not judge me, I would Include energon I had not given up on it)_

_Atlantis (BBC)_

_Mission Impossible_

_Pacific Rim_

_King Arthur: Legend of the Sword_

_Disney_

_Doctor Who (TV show - staring from the 9th Doctor onwards. NOT THE COMICS!)_

_Gods of Egypt_

_Avatar_

_Kong: Skull Island_

_Star Trek (new movies which include Into Darkness & Beyond)_

_RWBY_

_Attack on Titan (Haven't finished watching the second season_

_Rokka: Braves of the Six flowers (Anime-I'm on ep.12)_

_Studio Ghibli (Movies)_

_The Dark Tower (movie)_

_Lost in Space (TV Show 2018)_

_The Rise of the Guardians_

_Deathnote_

_How to Train Your Dragons (movie & TV Shows I haven't started season 5 of Race to the Egde)_

_Magnificent 7 (2016)_

_Death in Paradise_

_Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime)_

_Magi: Labyrinth of Magic/ Kingdom of Magic (Anime)_

_Steins Gate (do not watch it is freaky, I only watched it once.) (Maybe?)_

_Max Steel (TV)_

_Person of Interest (have not finished watching)_

_James Bond (Daniel Craig Movies)_

_Cowboys & Aliens_

_Oblivion_

_Power Rangers (2017 Movie. It DOESN'T SUCK! plus I haven't watched any of the TV shows)_

_Bright_

_Castelvania (Netflix anime)_

_The Huntsman: Winter's War_

_John Wick_

_Godzilla: Planet of Monsters (Netflix Anime)_

_Watchmen (Movie)_

_Wanted_

_Jack Reacher_

_Seventh Son_

_Rampage (2018 Movie)_

_Jamanji: Welcmoe to the Jungle_

_The 5th Wave_

_Jurassic World_

_Now You See Me_

_Bad Neighbours 2_

_Transporter: Refuled_

_The Shannara Chronicles (I have yet to watch season 2)_

_Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton Movies)_

_Star Wars: The Force Awakens & Last Jedi/ Rouge One (these are the three I know best and have seen most recently)_

_Timeless (I haven't finished watching)_

_Altered Carbon (Yet again need to finish watching)_

_The Nice Guys_

_Valerian: and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)_

_Once Upon a Time (I have not started season 6)_

_Wynonna Earp (need to finish watch 1st season still.)_

_The Mechanic/Mechanic: Resurrection (Movies)_

_monsters vs Alines (Movie/TV Show)_

_Ben-Hur (2016)_

_The Age of Adaline_

_Continuum (haven't finished watching, I hope you guys are starting to see z pattern here_

_Jason Bourne_

_Ghost in the Shell (2017)_

_The Maze Runner (Movies)_

_Baywatch (Movie)_

_The Greatest Showman_

**More to Be Added to This List...**  

_**First Story Coming Soon...** _


End file.
